


Ours is a Hateful Kind of Love

by FriendlessAnimeLover



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Kagura is bad at feelings, Murder Plot, Not beta'd we die like men, Okita Sougo is an Ass, Okita Sougo is bad at feelings, Okita has parents in this, Sexual Tension, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlessAnimeLover/pseuds/FriendlessAnimeLover
Summary: Princess Kagura of the Yato Clan is to wed Prince Okita Sougo in order to build a bridge between their two people. But Kagura's people are angry, and not ones to let bygones be bygones. She will go to the prince, she will play by his rules, but she shall not marry him.She has two months to avenge all that her people has lost and has left to lose to his, two months to kill the prince of an enemy nation. But first, she must win his heart.What happens however, when he ends up winning hers as well?
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ours is a Hateful Kind of Love

“Do you understand what it is you must do?” 

Her father’s voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty room, but she was no fool. She knew of the spies that lurked in the shadows, knew of the eyes that followed her everywhere. 

“Yes Father.”

He’d only hammered her purpose into her head every minute, of every day, for the past eighteen years of her life. 

“Tomorrow, we take you to the enemy. You will say the words of his people and drink the drink of his kin.”

“And then I will kill him,” she said. 

“You have two months. Don’t fuck it up.” 

She lifted her head at that and a smile curved her lips. “Oh father, surely you of all people should know by now. I  _ never  _ fuck up.”

Her father grinned coldly at her. “That’s my girl. Now go, wash up and prepare yourself. Tomorrow’s your engagement banquet.”

She scoffed as she stood up. She turned and began to walk off. 

“Oh and Kagura,” her father said. She paused. “What is it we do this for?”

It was her turn to grin. 

“We do this for our people.” 

“Good. Remember that. Don’t get lost in their world as so many have before you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please father, you wound me. Those fools only lost themselves because they believed themselves to have fallen in love. The Seven Hells will freeze and unfreeze several times before I ever let my heart rule my brain.”

And with that, Princess Kagura of the Yato clan swept away, and began to plot the murder of a fiancé she had never met. 

***

“This is bullshit,” Prince Sougo muttered for the millionth time. The King and Queen frowned at his language. 

“Sit up Sougo,” his sister said gently. “Your fiancée will be here any moment. You don’t want to make a bad first impression. You might scare her off.”

“Promise?” he grumbled. She lightly jabbed him in the side and he ruefully sat up. “I still don’t see why this is necessary.”

His mother frowned at him. “The Yato Clan has been our enemy for a very long time. We’ve lost many to them and they to us. This marriage will finally put a cease to all this fighting.” 

“They’re barbarians,” he snapped. “This marriage is a farce, we have the power to eradicate them.” 

His father sighed. “Enough innocent blood has been spilled. Now I know the idea of marriage isn’t enticing, but I’ve heard she’s pretty enough, and you would have had to marry sooner or later.” 

“Pretty doesn’t interest me,” he sighed. 

“Oh don’t worry, I wasn’t exactly thrilled when I had to marry your father either,” his mother said. “Arranged marriages are never easy, but I think we did okay and I’m sure you and uh...what was her name again?” 

“Real promising start,” Sougo said as his father replied with “Kagura.” 

Kagura. What kind of name was that? She didn’t even have a last name. He could picture the barbarian woman in his mind already. 

The sound of trumpets signaled the arrival of his future queen. A fanfare of barbarians came marching in with different manners of beasts at their side. 

“What is Princess Kagura’s beast?” he asked. “Do we know?” 

His sister shook her head. 

Four men carried a Litter where his betrothed sat. 

“I now present Princess Kagura of the Yato Clan!” A barbarian male bellowed. The door to the litter was pushed open and one of the carriers extended his hand. 

All of Sougo’s earlier complaints felt like a distant memory as he viewed his bride-to-be for the first time. 

Swathed in robes of white, she was exquisite. Her long vermillion hair was tied in a side braid, a golden laurel crown upon her head. Her brilliant blue eyes were outlined in deep black, a dark contrast to her translucent skin. Her lips were painted a deep red, her cheekbones dusted pink. She wore golden sandals, and golden bracers decorated her wrists. 

“What was that you said about ‘pretty’?” his sister said, giving him a knowing look. 

“By gods, she’s gorgeous,” his mother gasped. “Oh you two will make the cutest babies!”

“Oh ew, mom!” he groaned. 

The princess curtseyed before them, before straightening up, patting out her toga as she did so. Her eyes wandered from his father to his mother to his sister, and rested on him. 

For a moment, time itself seemed to stop. 

“Welcome Princess,” his father said, shattering whatever trance they’d been in. Her eyes snapped back to the king. 

She smiled politely at him. 

“The rumors of your beauty do you no justice,” he said. 

“You flatter me your majesty,” she replied, her voice smooth as honey, with an undercurrent Sougo couldn’t quite name. 

“Ah, no need for such formalities. Call me Sin,” his father smiled. “My wife, Kira, and I, are thrilled to have you as our daughter in -law.”

“And I am grateful for the opportunity to be part of such a grand family.” 

Such pretty words. She’d been taught well. Once more her eyes flitted to Sougo.

“Ah yes,” his father said, following her gaze. “While not nearly as much of a looker as you, I do hope you find my son to your liking.”

What kind of bullshit phrasing was that? 

“He’s prettier than most of the males in my hometown,” she said. 

He wondered if he should be flattered or insulted at this point. 

“Sougo,” his mother hissed, while keeping her smile on her face. “What are you doing?” 

He frowned in confusion.

His sister chuckled. “Sougo, you’re supposed to and ‘greet’ her, remember? She can’t move until you go down.” 

Oh, right. He stood up, stiffly stepping away from the chair, and made his way down the steps to his fiancée. She extended her hand. He bowed, and placed a chaste kiss on top of it. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess,” he said. 

“Likewise Princeling,” she purred. 

He extended his arm to which she easily accepted, letting him walk her up the stairs and to the throne that had been placed next to his in the short span of time he’d been away. He helped her get seated, before re-taking his own seat. 

“Excellent!” his father boomed, before clapping his hands. “Open the gates and let the celebrations begin! Tonight we feast at the union of Princess Kagura and Prince Sougo!” 

***

She blamed her mother. 

She blamed the part of her that belonged to her mother for even daring to feel something when looking at the man she was to murder. 

In her mind, she’d envisioned a monster. Monsters she could kill. 

But Prince Sougo…

He was unfairly attractive. 

Windswept sandy-brown hair, fair skin that held a light tan from days spent in the sun. His eyes were an odd, but lovely shade of red, his body toned yet lithe, his hands, soft. 

She bit back her groan as she downed another glass of their sweet ale. At first she hated it, aching for the taste of the bitter beer from back home. She wouldn’t get to taste that beer again until her mission was complete. But the more she drank, the more accustomed she got to the sweetness. 

“Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said barbarians such as yourself know how to handle your drink,” her fiancé said beside her. She stiffened. 

“We aren’t barbarians.” 

He arched a brow. “Then what are you? You live in tents, your weapons of warfare are practically non-existent, you hold death matches within your own people.” 

“It is an honor,” she breathed, furious at his blaise misinterpretation of her people. “To be chosen for the ring. To die a warrior of the ring, is a great death indeed. To win, is even greater.” 

“Yes, that clears it up,” he said. She had a hunch she was getting to see his true colors now that it was just the two of them up here, his family was down mingling with the rest of his guests. 

“You sound like you don’t think highly of my people,” she said. “Why agree to this union?” 

He gave her an incredulous look. “You act as if I had a choice.” 

She frowned. “Did you not?” 

“Let’s just say, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t come near you with a ten-inch pole.”

Prince Sougo is an ass. A stupidly handsome ass. Knowing that, her qualms from earlier all but vanish. Now, it feels like killing him is too kind a fate. 

“Well,” she said. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re going to get all hissy now. I merely said the truth did I not?” 

She smiled at him. “Hissy? Never. Just know that you’re not the only one who didn’t want this marriage.”

“It was your side who brought the idea to the table.” 

“My father,” she said. “It was my father who made the deal, not me. You may have a pretty face, Prince Sougo, but an attitude like yours could curdle milk. If it were up to me, I’d-”

“What?” he taunted. “Stab me?” 

She froze. Surely he couldn’t know. 

“Excuse me?” 

“What?” he asked, stabbing at his food. “Isn’t that what you people do when you’re mad? Stab each other?” 

It took every ounce of willpower not to sock him a new one right then and there. She could already feel his blood on her knuckles, see the bruise blossom on his cheek. But alas, they still had to get through the vows and she had a hunch that if she lost control now, the royal family wouldn’t take kindly to her hurting their prince. 

“If it were up to me, I’d do this.” 

She grabbed her drink and threw it in his face. The music around them stopped. He gaped at her like a fish out of water. 

“You’d do well to learn some manners Princeling,” she snarled, her voice loud enough to carry to the king and queen. Already she could hear the whispers of his people, the gossip already running rampant. He flushed a deep crimson as he realized what she’d pulled. 

He grabbed his own drink. 

“Sougo!” His sister called from across the room. He paid her no heed as he mimicked Kagura’s earlier actions. She couldn’t say she was surprised, but she pretended to be outraged as the red wine spilled all over her white robes. 

“You foul-!”

Fake tears sprang to her eyes. 

“First, you mock me, now this? I have half a mind to leave!”

“Oh no, Princess, please forgive our foolish son!” 

Instantly the King and Queen were there, bowing to her. 

“I’m so sorry, he tends to run his mouth when he shouldn’t!” the queen said. “Oh, and look what he’s done to your robes!” 

“What I’ve done- she started it!” he protested. His mother pierced him with a withering glare. 

“Knowing you, I’m sure it’s well-deserved!” She grabbed him by the back of his head, forcing him down in a bow. “Please forgive him, I’ll be sure to give him a proper scolding later.”

Kagura sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. “Oh, these were my best robes too.” 

“Here, let me take you to my room and get you cleaned up,” the princess said, offering Kagura her hand. 

“I want to hear him apologize to me first,” Kagura said. 

“Excuse-” Sougo started.

“Hush!” his mother snapped.

Kagura sniffled louder. “If I’m to marry him, I need to know he’s capable of apologizing when he’s in the wrong.” 

“Of course, of course,” the queen tittered. “Sougo, you heard her! Apologize immediately!” 

He looked up, eyes livid as he realized what she’d done. With just a few well-said words and the shedding of some tears, she’d turned his entire family against him. 

She smirked. 

“Sougo!” his mother hissed. 

“..mm..sorry,” he mumbled. Kagura leaned in closer. 

“I can’t hear you,” she taunted. 

He glowered. 

“I’m sorry,” he spat. 

“You don’t  _ sound  _ sorry.”

“You-”

“But I suppose that’ll have to do.  _ For now _ ,” she hummed. He straightened and she crooked her finger beckoning him closer. 

“See?” she whispered into his ear. “Us  _ barbarians  _ know how to use more than brute strength to win.” 

She leaned back, but not before he gripped her wrist, pulling her in close so he could whisper in  _ her  _ ear. 

“This isn’t over.” 

She smirked. “I’d be bored if it was.” 

He slowly let her go, a glint in his eyes. She smirked coyly at him. 

An ass he may be, but boring he was not. 

How tragic it was, a toy as amusing as him, would be dead within two months time. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! 
> 
> I love OkiKagu so much and getting back into writing them has been so much fun, I missed them so much! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
